


Arasy

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: A Daniel le encanta la música, pero cantar no es precisamente lo suyo. (Escrito en 2012)





	

A Paraguay, desde siempre, le encantó la música. Ese amor lo heredó de su madre, mismo amor que la atrajo a España.  
Todos decían que tenía una voz especial, llena de misterio y encanto, completamente única. Y él cantó siempre. Siempre. Cantó en el día de su libertad. Cantó en su alegría. Cantó en sus guerras. Cantó en sus pérdidas y tristezas.  
Cantó en sus amores.  
Pero había algo que él amaba más que cantar.

**

Miró hacia el cielo, y dedujo que ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Su madre debió haberse cansado de esperarlo a comer y habrá almorzado sola, probablemente ya fue a dormir su siesta. Deberá disculparse con ella cuando despierte.  
Inhaló profundamente y entró a la casa con sigilo. Estaba demasiado nervioso para comer, debido a un enorme nudo en la garganta por las ganas de gritar (que no haría ni cargando, porque si despierta a su madre ni Dios ni nadie lo salva de ligar duro, y él más que nadie sabía que las ramas de guayaba dolían un montón).  
Cómo odiaba ir al Palacio de los López: un montón de recuerdos y otro kilón de dramas políticos. No era su culpa, es que estaba harto de los intentos de rekutú. No había forma de que él regrese a esos días. Y ni de chiste lo iba a permitir- tal y como no lo permitió con su jefe anterior; así que se decidió a ignorar cada vez que su jefe tocaba el tema… que era bastante seguido. Al comienzo, sólo le bastaba recitar la épica bajada de caña- supuestamente en broma, que sufrió el presidente durante las fiestas del Bicentenario, cortesía de Quemil Yambay, para callar a su jefe. Pero después éste se hizo más y más rompebolas… y Paraguay decidió que lo mejor era evitarlo a toda costa. A veces sólo se escondía en los balcones traseros y admiraba el río, acariciando su rulo inconscientemente. Otras, escapaba.  
Hoy, por ejemplo, lo agarraron cuando intentó huir a la vieja estación de trenes. Sospechó que el portero les dijo su ubicación, ese traidor. Ya formuló su próximo plan de escape: se tomaba un bus al Puerto Deportivo Sajonia- donde iría a la cantina a descansar por quince minutos y comer esas empanadas de carne tan ricas que te derretías todo en el primer mordisco, cruzaba el río, se escondería en el Rancho Trece por tres días, y ni ka’u le volvería a contar sus planes a don Isidoro… por chismoso.  
Agh… todo el lío que le armaron esa mañana casi le quitó canas verdes. Y, para calmarse, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.  
Caminó por los pasillos de su casona, presuroso por llegar a su amado santuario personal. Era el lugar más alejado de la habitación de su madre, por lo que podía hacer ruido sin que ella se molestase. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y el olor a barniz de madera y vejez lo abrumaron afectuosamente de saludo; sintió una pequeña, cerrada sonrisa dibujarse lentamente a su rostro. El único lugar donde se podía expresar de verdad.  
Su salón de música.  
Daniel aprendió a hacer cantar a sus instrumentos, en vez de usar su voz. El porqué su sonrisa siempre se sentía tan sincera incluso cuando algo andaba realmente mal se debía exactamente a este salón: su tensión y sus nervios eran aliviados aquí.  
Se preguntó qué podría tocar hoy, que lo haga olvidar del mundo.  
Varas de hierro clavadas a las blancas paredes, para colgar y exhibir todas las guitarras y requintos que había recolectado con los años, el piano abandonado en una esquina, con un violín encima suyo. Todas con un nombre y personalidades propios.  
Su primera guitarra era la única que no estaba ahí. Ella no tuvo nombre, o al menos no la recuerda. Perteneció primero a Antonio, luego a Martín, y con ella aprendió a tocar. La perdió durante la Guerra Grande; la enterró en un lugar, para protegerla, y olvidó dónde. Y cuando, una vez que la guerra finalizó, un blanco jagua sin cabeza apareció en sus sueños, diciéndole que podía ayudarle a encontrarla, Daniel se sentía demasiado dolido, físico y emocionalmente, como para seguir al perrito.  
La segunda guitarra que le regaló Martín sí tenía nombre, y era la más reconocible de todas, pues era la única con cuerdas de acero: la Salamanca. Negra con detalles en rojo, que ayudaban bastante en llamar la atención también, difería en esa parte de su guitarra hermana, El Palavecino, que quedó con Argentina. Esas dos guitarras simbolizaban la promesa de no volver a pelear de esa forma, jamás.  
Tiene un acordeón, regalo de Uruguay, y aprendió a tocarlo- aunque no lo hace mucho. No lo tiene en este salón, sino en su habitación, en el estante ubicado por sobre su cama. Es tan bonito que suele mirarlo antes de dormir.  
Su requinto favorito se llamaba El Cancio, en honor al señor que le enseñó a tocar las canciones de Cerro Porteño y Olimpia, ambas de forma totalmente instrumental, de seguido y enganchadas, como si fueran una sola. Tocar a El Cancio era una de las cosas más divertidas que podía haber en el mundo y no había canciones que sonasen más animosas con él que Carreta Guy, La Cumparsita y Punteada Okára. Aprendió a imitar las ruedas del Tren Lechero e hizo muchos divagues con ese requinto, al igual que muchas otras bellezas, pero entre sus orgullos más grandes fue lograr ejecutar Pájaro Campana.  
Con la Chuchi, amarilla, clásica y de simple belleza, acompañó a su primos cuando ellos le dieron una serenata a Luciano en su cumpleaños, con la canción “O dia que eu sai da casa”, que era el soundtrack de la una de sus películas favoritas, “Dos filhos do Francisco”.  
Oh, La Morena. Dani sonrió ampliamente y fue hacia ella, extendió su mano y acarició el mango con delicadeza, como si de una amante se tratase. Era la guitarra más bonita de todas, una Gustavo Sanabria color chocolate. Se enamoró de ella desde el momento en la vio. Suena fuerte y firme, se hace escuchar de lejos y no hay quien se resista a su belleza. Era escandalosa y adoraba ser el centro de atención. Ella odia a Martín. Y, obviamente, es parte de la naturaleza de Martín la reciprocidad en estos casos. Según las sospechas de Daniel, presumida como es aquella guitarra, no puede soportar que alguien- en este caso, el argentino, sea más llamativo que ella. Así que, cuando Martín quiso probarla una vez, la cuerda primera se soltó por su dedo. Como él ignoró la amenaza de La Morena y, como todo buen guitarrista, siguió tocándola, la caprichosa guitarra le cargó bien grande al soltar la tercera cuerda, Sol, por su ojo. No se llevan muy bien desde entonces.  
La Morena siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Tal vez escogería a ella hoy… pero…  
Al lado mismo estaba Jasy, la cual él adoraba. Hecha especialmente para acompañamiento, era su guitarra más suave y era muy bonita. Totalmente blanca, en honor a su nombre, Luna. Tranquila y elegante, era la dueña de las guaranias más melancólicas que había ejecutado. Solía acompañar con ella a su hermana el arpa.  
Apenas esa última palabra resonó en su cabeza, Daniel abandonó a ambas guitarras y volteó directo hacia la esquina donde su más bella posesión reposaba.  
Hermosa, mediana y elegante, de un marrón tan claro que el barniz la hacía lucir dorada. El regalo más hermoso que Luque le pudo dar.  
Ésa era Arasy Cardozo, la madre del día, el Sol. La niña privilegiada del Paraguay. La única que tenía apellido también, en honor a aquel quien le enseñó a ejecutarla.  
El ojiverde la celaba por sobre todos sus instrumentos, al punto de que sólo la sacaba de la casa para presentaciones especiales. Su belleza y sonido eras veneradas en Arpa Róga, tanto que lo inflaban de orgullo.  
El arpa era, sin duda, la mejor intérprete de su carácter. Daniel volcó todas sus emociones en el arpa. Toda su voz. Podrías sentir su alegría, su tristeza o su ira con sólo escucharlo tocar. Perdió la necesidad de cantar, porque Arasy le hacía ese favor. Ella cantaba por él.  
Cierto, no había guitarra en este salón que no fuese relacionada con su primo argentino, debido a todas las peñas que organizaron juntos, pero el arpa era diferente: el arpa era toda suya. Arasy Cardozo era suya y de nadie más.  
Ella era la elegida del día. La sacó de su lugar y la colocó en el medio del salón, se sentó en una silla un poco pequeña, la acomodó sobre un de sus hombros, ya en posición. Sus brazos se estiraron desde atrás, cuerda por cuerda, hasta llegar a la primera, al frente. Deslizó un dedo por varias cuerdas y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sonido celestial que producía. Si Arasy hubiera sido mujer de carne y hueso, él ya le habría hecho el amor. Muchas, muchas veces.  
Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de su posición con respecto a la habitación: su vista chocaba de frente con la vidriera de miráme y no me toqués. En ella se exhibían cuatro guitarras, dos viejas e inspiradoras de respeto, llamadas La Pío y La Mangoré; otra muy ostentosa y alegre, La Paraná; y una sencilla y común, que estaría completamente fuera de lugar entre las otras, de no ser por su mágica aura. Su nombre era La Flores.  
El día que consiguió a la Flores no fue exactamente uno muy feliz, los recuerdos de aquella época inundándolo de repente, guiados por la melancolía… y ese dejo de desesperación, de terror, que parecía nunca haberlo abandonado del todo.  
Suspiró, molesto.  
Tenía que parar con eso: vino al salón para disfrutar- y para sacarse las ganas de castrar a su jefe, no para recordar cosas tristes del pasado. Además, sería un insulto tener la mente en otras cosas, con la bella Arasy entre sus piernas, rogando por la caricia de sus dedos. Che Dios, eso sonó muy mal. Pero al menos le devolvió los ánimos.  
Hasta podía escuchar las quejas de su adorada arpa ante la falta de atención, y, como todo buen caballero, que jamás haría esperar a una dama, regresó sus manos a las cuerdas. Cada dedo en una cuerda diferente, sus uñas, algo largas, obviamente, las presionaron un poco antes de soltarlas todas al mismo tiempo; a pesar de que cada cuerda se oiga distinto, se complementaban a la perfección, emitiendo aquel sonido celestial que él amaba tanto.  
-Ah, Che Reina, disculpáme- El olor de la madera y la cercanía eran suficientes para hacerle olvidar todo, incluso quien era. En un instante, el mundo se redujo al tamaño de su Salón de Música. Y Arasy era todo en lo que se podía concentrar.  
Sus dedos se deslizaron por las cuerdas, imitando el sonar de una cascada; y Daniel podía jurar que olía la humedad, y sentía la frescura de una real. Mantuvo un ritmo galopado en Arasy, la cascada tomando furia y elegancia, haciéndose sentir, oír, arrogante. La polka se hizo se hizo repentinamente más alegre, y a Daniel le gustaba imaginar que el sudor que empapaba su vista era agua fresca de una cascada encima suyo. La bella Arasy se lucía, presumida, suave a sus manos, ligera en su hombro; la cascada volviéndose nuevamente furiosa, más poderosa, más dramática, en sus cuerdas; sólo para luego regresar alegre y ebria… y acabar en un arrastre de cuerdas y cuerdas, y una escalera de notas cantando su caída final… hasta que al fin cesó.  
Recuperándose del orgasmo en sus oídos, Daniel reposó su cabeza en su arpa, suspirando. Tan hermosa era ella, su hermosa Arasy!  
-Buscáte una novia, che memby…- escuchó- lo tuyo con esa cosa no es sano-  
Paraguay volvió su mirar hacia donde Pueblo Guaraní le sonreía, desde la puerta. Hace cuánto estaba ella ahí?  
-Disculpáme, te desperté…- el ojiverde le sonrió tontamente.  
-Ni ahí- le cortó su madre, alegre, mientras caminaba hacia él.- Te estaba esperando para comer-  
Daniel rió, complacido y apenado al mismo tiempo.- Tuve un lío en el trabajo, perdón-  
-No importa, si no comiste en otro lado, todo está bien-  
Daniel le sonrió a su madre con la más pura ternura posible, antes de regresar su vista a su arpa, sus manos ya listas para la siguiente canción. Empezó misteriosa y lenta, las cuerdas siendo arrastradas con lentitud, sintiendo como la magia se hacía tangible en sus dedos. Pueblo Guaraní dio un largo y profundo suspiro, deleitándose con la canción que su hijo interpretaba, su canción favorita. Cerró los ojos, mientras imaginaba que el frío suelo bajo sus pies era la hierba de sus tierras. El aire puro, su naturaleza, su antiguo, amado mundo… antes de que él apareciera. Aquel a quien amó tanto como para dejar que le arrebatasen ese mundo suyo.  
Daniel siguió tocando, concentrado, aquella guarania bella, cargada de nostalgia y deseo, las cuerdas de su arpa narrando el cuento de la canción mejor de lo que su voz jamás podría. Lentamente, la guarania se hizo gentil y amorosa, expresándole cuánto amaba a su madre mejor de lo que jamás habría hecho con palabras, antes de regresar a su místico misterio nuevamente, el salón llenándose de tanta energía que hacía el aire pesado. Hasta que, al final, cuando la última cuerda hizo eco en la habitación, oyó unos aplausos, y volvió su vista hacia ella.  
Keraná se secó los ojos, una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.  
-Y pensar que parece ayer que te tenía que enterrar hasta el cuello por akâ hatâ – dijo ella con afecto,- creciste tanto, che memby-  
Daniel sintió sus mejillas arder de orgullo y vergüenza, mientras alzaba a su amada Arasy y la devolvía a su pedestal en la otra esquina del salón. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, antes de salir del cuarto juntos, tomándose de la mano.  
Aún debían almorzar, después de todo.


End file.
